The Light Of The Summer
by Roar-Of-The-Pancake-Dragon
Summary: This is the summer. The summer when Lucy and Natsu realize their feelings. It took them long enough. everyone knew that they would end up together before they did themselves. But what kind of adventure will life bring? A NaLu adventure/humor/romance story
1. In Which a Mission Is Started

**Hello! This is my first story that I ever wrote so please be nice! Also any comments/questions/criticism is accepted and appreciated. Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did I do not think I would be here writing fanfiction. **

"Come on Luce! Please!" The pink haired boy whined as the young stellar spirit mage sighed.

"Natsu, I said no! How many times do I have to repeat it?" She looked at Natsu. Hurt was written all over his face. Suddenly she felt bad that she was so mean.

"Oh, fine. I'll go with you on a mission but no more bugging me okay? And please don't try to destroy anything this time. I never thought I would come back from a mission with less jewels than when I left." Lucy sighed and put away her novel as she got up ready to leave.

"Yay! Happy, Lucy is coming with us!" The boy shouted as he ran out of the guild bar and went off to find Happy. Lucy watched him go with a bemused look on face. He was always so childish. _But always loyal to his friends and so determined in a fight. Wait! Why am I thinking about him like that? He's my namaka!_

"Ooh, why are you looking at him like that?" Mirajane taunted the girl teasingly.

"Nothing, just thinking how Natsu always destroys everything and acts so childish." Lucy said and quickly chased all thoughts about him away.

"Well anyway, I have to go pack my bags for the trip." Lucy stated and turned around ready to leave.

"Bye Mira!" Lucy shouted as she exited the guild. She never even noticed the strange look that Mirajane had on her face, a satisfied smirk, as she left.  
_

Lucy entered her apartment. Surely enough when she entered the bedroom, Natsu and Happy were peacefully snoring on her bed as usual.

_Why do they like to sleep on my bed that much? Don't they have their own? _She pondered.

"Get out of my bed!" She shouted pushing them onto the floor.

"Aw, Luce, don't be like that. We only came over to see if you needed help packing and you weren't there so I took a quick nap." He yawned and looked over to see a very angry and blushing Lucy.

"Well I don't need any help." She replied. _There is no way I will forgive them again. Breaking into my house like it's theirs! _

She pushed them out of the room and slammed the door. "Go home!"

**A/N: Please remember to review if you liked it! Anything I should change? Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. Also sorry if the chapter is a little short. Next one will be longer. I plan to update once or twice a week!**


	2. Voices in Their Heads

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my first chapter. That made me so motivated; I decided to write the second one! Again, it is kind of short but that's because the plot is still unfolding. Special thanks to alinekiryuu and Toonfanatic5, the first people to review my story! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. **

Natsu and Happy stood on the street staring at Lucy's house. Happy look insulted and mad but Natsu had a confused and hurt look on his face. Why did she kick me out?

"Why'd she do that Happy? I didn't say or do anything wrong did I?" he said as he thought about going back in and asking if everything was okay. I hate it when she's sad or when something is bothering her.

"I think something is bothering her." He stated again. Happy meanwhile was preoccupied now staring at a giant fish a person was carrying.

"Maybe we should go back and ask how we can help."

"Or even get her to do something to get her mind of things."

I know we have our mission tomorrow but we can still do something tonight, can't we?"

"Hey Natsu, I understand you two liiikke each other but I'm hungry. Maybe we should go eat?" Happy stated as casually as possible with a watering mouth and eyes glued to the fish. "And if we eat, how about we eat some fish?"

Natsu sighed and turned around.

"Okay, let's go." _I wonder if she would like to eat with us._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Meanwhile Lucy was wondering if once again she had been too mean with Natsu. He always broke into her house and this time was no different. Why did she act so violently?

_Maybe it is because you care about him._ A voice whispered in her head.

"But of course I care about him." She said, thinking out loud. "He's my namaka."

_But is that all you want to be?_ The voice said again.

"Shut up stupid voice in my head. I must be going crazy. Talking to myself now." She sighed and decided to go take a warm bath. _Maybe that will get my mind of him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hi Natsu. You seem a little down today. Is something bothering you?" Mirajane noticed as she poured him another glass of juice.

"Lucy kicked me out of her house and screamed at me." He stated plainly. But why did that bother him so much? She did that before too. This time was no different. Why was he so upset?

_Maybe because you want her to hug you instead of yell at you._ A voice whispered.

_Maybe because you want to have her always greet you when you walk into her house and not scream and kick you out._

_Maybe because she is something more than a namaka to you._

"Mira, I need something stronger than juice." The boy said. First being depressed over something so small and now voices in his head. He was going crazy. _Because of her._

**Another chapter has come to a close. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I know not much has been happening but it will, I promise! Any comments/suggestions/advice would be appreciated. Next chapter will be longer. **


	3. A Flying Monster?

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and follows the story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is mostly adventure because they begin the mission. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did it wouldn't be this awesome.**

Natsu staggered home and plopped down on his bed, groaning and clutching his head. In sad desperation of not knowing why he was constantly thinking of Lucy, he went to the bar and obviously had too much to drink. Even still, he couldn't get his mind of Lucy. In fact, he didn't even know why he was thinking of her.

It was already about 3 in the morning and Natsu was awake. He didn't even go to sleep at all last night, for a matter of fact.

_I'm not ready at all and we leave to go to our mission at nine. Lucy's going to kill me when she finds out. I better get ready and go to her house. _Natsu thought as he slowly started to get up again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile Lucy was also not asleep and thinking about the mission and Natsu.

_Wow, I never even realized that I don't even know anything about the mission. Natsu asked me to go on a mission with him and I agreed without even finding out what it was. What am I going to do?_

Now she was definitely awake and decided it was quite stupid to go back to bed. _Might as well get up and face the day. _

She got of bed and went to take a quick shower. Afterwards, she dressed and got her bags ready for the mission.

There was a knock on the door. She went to open it and was surprised to find Natsu standing there with a happy lopsided grin on his face.

"Natsu, you never knock before entering! Heck, you never even use the door. Why are acting so strange?" she asked looking puzzled and relieved.

"I just decided to start out with everybody in a good mood and used the door so you wouldn't be mad at me. I didn't want yesterday to repeat." Natsu stated, still having the lopsided grin on his face.

"Okay, are you ready for the mission?" she asked.

"Yes, and I forgot to tell you what it was but it seems easy and pays good." He said and handed her the flyer with the information on it.

150,000 Jewels for Taking Care Of Flying Monster

On The Island Of Telmaki

(Warning the monster is very big and resembles a serpent)

"We might have found Igneel! Or another dragon!" Natsu looked so happy.

Lucy smiled too. She knew how much it meant to Natsu to find his foster parent. That's how they met anyway, he was searching for Igneel.

"Okay, let's go!" she smiled and looked at him.

"Lucy, you are acting weird today. Usually, you have me promise that not to break anything or be careless. Or you lecture me on how this will be dangerous. Are you okay?" Natsu asked Lucy with a worried look on his face.

"Of course I'm good. It's just you might have a chance to meet Igneel. I know how much he means to you." She answered truthfully.

"Come on then! I'm all fired up." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll never ride a boat again." Natsu wearily pushed himself onto the deck and fell over to be caught by a perfectly fine Lucy.

"You say that every time." Happy replied. "And you always end up doing it anyway."

They were interrupted by a family rushing to the dock.

"Hurry up. We have to get off this island." A man said to the rest of them.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. Did this have anything to do with the dragon? _Was the monster even a dragon? _Lucy wondered.

"Who's the client of the mission?" Lucy asked Natsu still wondering about the family.

"There's a small, isolated village past those mountains over there and the mayor was the one who sent the request." Natsu stated plainly and emotionlessly also looking at the family as they got on the boat. He looked confused.

"Luce, why do you think that family is leaving? I wonder if it has anything to do with the monster." He said turning to face her.

"We'll find out when we get to the village. Come on. "She said and pulled him away from the dock.

The two mages (and Happy) started heading up the dirt road that went through the mountains. They came across an old man slowly walking in the opposite direction (away from the village).

"Excuse me, but are you from the village past those mountains?" Lucy warily asked the old man.

"Dragon…evil….must leave." The man said to no one in particular and continued on mumbling to himself.

"That was weird." Lucy said looking at Natsu.

"But he said dragon! It means they haven't all disappeared!" Natsu exclaimed his mood brightening after the family encounter.

"He also said evil. So we mustn't be so careless about this." Lucy added.

They continued past the mountains and finally arrived at the village.

"Are you mages from Fairy Tail?" an old man asked. "We've been expecting you. Please destroy the monster that has been terrorizing our village. People have disappeared because of it and for all we know they are probably dead. People have been leaving because they are terrified and soon this village won't exist if this continues. "

"You have to help us!" everyone in the village cried.

**A/N: I know this chapter is not very NaLu but it will get there. Also comments/questions/ideas are appreciated. Thanks for all the support! **


	4. Where's Lucy?

**Sorry but this chapter is very short. I will make up for it with a very long chapter, I promise! I know all my chapters are very short but I will try to update often then. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. Those belong to Mashima. If I did, none of you would want to read them because it would all be a big NaLu story.**

**Quick Questions Answered:**

**Q: ****Louricam The Manga Freak**** asks if the dragon is one we already know or an imaginary one. **

**A: Definitely imaginary! And not very nice too, as you will find out.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

"We will." Lucy calmed the terrified villagers down.

"Just tell us all the details and we'll get him." Natsu said lighting a flame on the palm of his hand.

"The monster lives in the mountains, and he comes out at night. That's why no one is allowed to be outside at night. He would snatch you away." The eldest man explained.

"Well that's easy, we can go there in the morning, search for the lair, and catch the monster." Natsu said and grinned.

"Okay, that's a good plan but let's go inside now. It's getting dark and we should have a rest before we go there." Lucy added and lifted up her bags again.

They walked over to the guest house they were going to stay at while on the mission. It had two bedrooms, one for each of them, a bathroom, and a small kitchen/living room.

"Good night Natsu, I'm going to bed." Lucy stated and went to her room.

"Good night Luce."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dark and Lucy woke up.

"No it can't be." She whispered. It sounded like a voice. A particular voice that she could never forget. Her mom's voice, and it was coming from directly outside the window. Outside. Her mom was calling her name.

"Lucy, Lucy."

"Mama?" Lucy whispered in disbelief. Was that her mom? Why was she here? How?

Lucy walked out of her room and opened the door to outside. She went out, no thoughts about the monster.

"Mama is that y-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as dark and cold claws grabbed her and the world went black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Natsu woke up without the usual "Get out of my bed!" and kick in the face. He missed that. It was so nice waking up the sound of her voice, no matter if she was screaming and mad or no. So what was wrong today? Then he remembered that he wasn't in her apartment or even in Fairy Tail. They were doing a mission.

He looked the right and saw Happy snoozing on the pillow mumbling something about fish. He looked comfortable and peaceful. Not wanting to disturb him, he slowly got out of bed and went to Lucy's door. He knocked, wondering if she was still asleep. No answer. He knocked louder and louder. He grew more and more worried.

"Lucy are you there?" he said while opening the door. She wasn't there. He paced around the house, panicked. Is she okay? Where is she?

"Happy, wake up! Lucy is gone!" he shouted into his bedroom.

"Did you check the village?" Happy replied, still dreaming.

They went into the street and checked everywhere in the small village.

"She's gone." He said with a pain in his chest.

_No. The weird and funny Lucy. His best friend. His closest partner. His treasured namaka. The most important person in his world. His Lucy. Gone. Someone took his Lucy away from him. _

**A/N: I added a little suspense in this chapter. And of course we know what Natsu would do next! Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I hoped you enjoyed reading about Natsu's feelings. Thanks to all who read my story and review! IT IS GREATLY APPRICIATED! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	5. Birthday!

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Thanks for all the support, you all make me motivated to write. I even am updating every day or every other day! Thanks to everyone! You make this story possible, not me, I'm just the one who uploads it. I do have one problem. I do not know how to make those line breaks. That's why I'm using OOOOO's. So if anyone can help me with that, it will be appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, obviously.**

Suddenly a thought struck him. _No. This can't be right. Lucy went straight to bed and wasn't outside. The chance of that happening would be nearly impossible. But what if…._

Natsu and Happy went to the leader of the village.

"Lucy, our namaka is gone." Natsu said angrily.

"We think the dragon might have taken her. Do you know anything else about this monster?" He continued.

"W—w—well I do know that the d—d—dragon can imitate human voices in order to lure someone o-o—outside." The old man stuttered when he saw Natsu's deadly stare.

"I heard it myself one time but m-m—my hearing is so bad, it didn't affect me that much." The old man looked down at the ground.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE! IT'S YOUR FAULT LUCY IS GONE!" Natsu exploded.

"W—we—well, I didn't think it would be important." The old man stuttered but Natsu wasn't listening. In fact he already left into the mountains.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why Lucy?" Natsu muttered to Happy.

"Why my most treasured person?"

"And why didn't she realize it was a dragon? She should have known that."

"Oh, but she didn't know the dragon could imitate voices. She thought it was an actual person."

"Stupid old man for not telling us. I should have burned him to a crisp."

"Especially if I don't know if Luce is alright." Natsu continued mumbling to himself while Happy was flying ahead looking for a cave.

"Natsu, I found a cave!" Happy shouted overhead his voice faint.

Natsu quickly scrambled to the ledge and climbed into the cave.

"Lucy are you in there?" He shouted into the cave, his voice echoing.

He walked deeper into the cave, lighting up a broken stick he found and using it as a torch to see in the darkness. Suddenly he heard small whimpering coming deeper from the cave. Natsu's heart skipped a beat. _Was it Lucy? Was she okay?_

"Luce?" he called softly.

The whimpering continued and he walked toward it. Surely enough, it was Lucy. She was lying on the ground and appeared to be asleep.

"Luce, wake up. It's okay. Me and Happy are here."

Slowly her eyelids fluttered at the sound of his voice. Natsu breathed a sound of relief.

"Natsu?" she mumbled. She tried to sit up but fell over.

"It's okay. Come let's get out of here." He slowly lifted her up and started carrying her toward the exit of the cave.

"The dragon—it stole me. He sounded like my mother. But it wasn't. He's evil Natsu. He's not like other dragons. It's the dragon of darkness." She mumbled and hugged him closer.

Natsu had heard rumors of the dragon of darkness before. Apparently so had Lucy. The dragon of darkness was supposed to be evil, created by Zeref himself to destroy the other dragons and other people. There's no way it could be real. But it was.

He was so close to the entrance of the cave when he heard a deafening roar.

"No…" he replied. In his arms, Lucy whimpered again. He held her closer and slowly crept back into the cave. The dragon was obviously back. Natsu gently set Lucy down next to a rock, hiding her from the dragon. He took a step closer to it. Natsu had never seen another dragon other than Igneel. Now it was time to test his abilities as a dragon slayer.

"Natsu, don't. He's really strong." She whispered and reached for him.

"Luce, it's fine. I'm a dragon slayer." He said back to her. "I'm not going to get hurt." He smiled at her.

He stepped up to the dragon, who was by the entrance of the cave.

"Hey stupid dragon." He shouted at it. The large black dragon looked at Natsu and roared again. He whipped its tail at Natsu.

"Oh, you want to play? Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"You think you can take my Lucy away from me? Well I'll get you for that!"

"Fire dragon's claw!"

The fight continued like that for several minutes. Natsu was badly hurt but lunged at the dragon nonetheless.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!"

"Fire dragon's roar!"

Lucy was watching the fight. _He is getting hurt. And I'm no help at all._ She slowly got up and reached for her keys. Surprisingly they were there.

"Open, gate to the lion! Loke!" she shouted as Loki appeared.

"Please you have to help!" she begged. She wasn't sure how much help he would provide or how much power she had but she had to try. Would she be able to open another gate too?

"Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!" she shouted and pulled out the key.

"Lucy, great figure! As always!" Taurus said as he appeared.

"No time for that! Can't you see that I need your help?" she shouted angrily and pushed him into the battle.

The battle continued and continued. Natsu was panting heavily and mumbling. "He's strong." He said wearily and continued to attack. Even with both spirits, they were losing.

Wearily, Lucy pulled out another key.

"Open door to the crab! Cancer!" she wearily said.

The effects of keeping two gates open and now opening a third one, was starting to affect her.

"Lucy, how would you like your hair done-ebi?" Cancer asked her.

"Can't you see what's happening? Help us out." She panted.

Now, the dragon was being attacked by a very hurt Natsu, Taurus, Loke, and Cancer.

"Good luck guys." Lucy whispered trying hard not to pass out. She managed to stay awake long enough as the dragon spew out flames at Natsu. She managed to smile. At least he'll get a meal. As her world started to fade away, she heard Natsu shout at the dragon.

"How dare you! On Lucy's birthday!"

_It's July first. My birthday. _Lucy thought and the world went black.

**Another cliff hanger. Will Natsu and the spirits defeat the dragon? Is Lucy okay? Will they make it out of there. Thanks for all the reviews and the people who take the time to review. It really makes my day guys! **


	6. Flying Cake

**And another chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Thanks for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy Tail, it is merely a dream for me.**

"Lucy, wake up." Someone whispered and gently shook her.

Lucy stirred awake and noticed she was in her own bed, in her room. She looked around in wonder, as she saw a smiling Natsu and Happy, along with some of her namaka and in the background, about 1000 balloons of all different colors.

"Happy Birthday! Even though it's a little late." Everyone shouted.

"But Natsu, are you okay? Did we beat the dragon? Is everyone okay? What about the mission?"

"Lucy, calm down, everyone's fine. It's you who everyone is worried about. You have been asleep for about 2 weeks." Natsu said still grinning. Lucy frowned. Why didn't he answer about the dragon?

"Natsu, what about the dragon and the mission?" she asked him again, insisting an answer.

"Oh, um everything turned out okay." He answered and she noticed his smile disappeared and he looked to the ground. There was a tension in the room and others shuffled around uncomfortable.

"Well you know, we got a bunch of cake in the kitchen, we'll go get it, right everybody?" Erza said out loud.

"Yeah." Everyone muttered and left the room.

"Natsu, what happened after I passed out?" she asked quietly.

"We defeated it." He stated plainly and stole a glance at Happy who turned purple and was holding back something.

Lucy, not liking the secrecy, exploded.

"What is wrong with you stupid cat? What are you guys hiding? And how did we win?" she shouted.

Natsu turned pale and looked at Happy again.

"You can explain." He stated and blushed.

Happy held back a giggle.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikeeeeees you!" he shouted happily and flew out the window.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked and blushed. _Why had Happy said that?_ She thought. _Does he really though?_

"Um." Natsu replied, still bright red.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

"." He blurted it all out in a single breath.

Lucy turned bright red and looked at Natsu with a look of disbelief. He looked scared and confused about why he said that.

"I know you just think of me as a namaka and I didn't want to make all this weir-" he said and was cut off as Lucy pressed her lips to his.

Both of them wanted to hold that moment forever. She was his light, brightening him up no matter what, and no one could take that away from him, especially some evil dragon.

But of course, it couldn't last forever because at that moment Erza rushed into the room holding a cake and stared at them. She must have been really mad.

"Why couldn't you have waited until after the party? Now I lost 1000 jewels to Mira." She shouted and threw the cake at them. And at that moment, Lucy was yet again taken away from him as he prepared to be tortured by a furious Erza.

**And that's the end. The end of the story, and this was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the whole thing. For all of you who don't want it to end, fear not! I am writing another story that will sort of be the sequel to this. I hope you will enjoy it too. Thanks and goodbye!**

**A/N; And just in case you didn't know, Natsu means Summer, and Lucy means Light. That's why the title was like that.**


End file.
